Cenobite acolytes
Enemies article |image=Defiance-Enemies-CenobiteAcolyte.png |caption=Cenobite Acolytes in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Cenobite Acolytes were an enemy class encountered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Part of the sect of Cenobites, they were human servants of Azimuth - Guardian of Dimension and matriarch of Avernus. Acolytes were the junior ranks of the Cenobite faction and were chiefly encountered by Raziel as he explored Avernus Cathedral in the Blood Omen era in the chapter Seek Mortanius. Profile Cenobite Acolytes were basic enemies of the Cenobites enemy faction that were featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The faction was an important political grouping within the administration of the city of Avernus and existed in the Blood Omen era. Despite appearances, the class also had a dark side and were heavily involved in the worship of the dark god Hash'ak'gik and were known to kidnap travellers for sacrificial purposes. Like their summoner brethren, the Cenobite acolytes dressed in a creme-white robes with gold trim and maroon-red band around the bottom. A pair of patterned gold sashes were worn from the shoulders forming an golden 'X' pattern over the chest - and gold bands were also worn around the wrist. The class wore a golden 'greek-style' tragedy mask on their faces, but balding heads with horseshoe shaped thinning hair could be seen behind the masks. Primarily the class attacked with simple strikes and by summoning plumes of fire. The class were first encountered in Defiance by Raziel as he explored Avernus Cathedral in the Blood Omen era in the chapter Seek Mortanius, with a group attacking as Raziel returned from the Earth forge. The Cenobites continued to attack as Raziel made his way through the Avernus Catacombs - although the acolytes were gradually replaced with the more senior Cenobite summoners who could summon Demons along with a host of other advanced spells. The Cenobites could be encountered throughout Seek Mortanius and could again be fought in Return to the Guardian Citadel as Kain escaped Avernus. Apocrypha In the cancelled game Nosgoth one of the playable classes - the Prophets of the Lost seers of Avernus - were descended from the Cenobites of Avernus in the Blood Omen era who had defied Azimuth and escaped the city of Avernus, taking their secrets with them and over time reorganizing into a blood based divinatory order by the time of the Soul Reaver era. 'New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Bill Beacham) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) One of the skins of the Prophet class was named "Cenobite's Hood" after their predecessors, with the visual appearance of the skin inspired by the appearance of the Defiance enemy class. 'New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by Bill Beacham) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Notes *The Cenobites are not directly named in game but they are however titled as such in the Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide where they are classified and grouped along with other Cenobite enemy types. The guide generally focuses upon the "Cenobite summoners" in the "Cenobites" entry, but also mentions "The less powerful but identical-looking Cenobite Acolytes doesn’t yet have the power to summon or protect themselves with the glyph shield. However, they have mastered the projection of fire, and will rush their enemies fanatically.". The class is also briefly mentioned in manuals simply called by the overarching "cenobites" title - they are also acknowledged in scripts as "Avernus cultists" or "worshipers". **In the real world the title "Cenobites" refers to a member of a monastic order that lives in a religious community rather than in solitude - with the title often associated with Greek origins. Cenobite at Wiktionary Cenobitic monasticism at Wikipedia In recent times the title has also become associated with fictional dimension crossing and hell-associated beings from the ''Hellraiser'' franchise. Cenobite (Hellraiser) at Wikipedia An "acolyte" similarly applies to an assistant or follower in a religious service - again with Greek origins. Acolyte at Wiktionary Acolyte at Wikipedia *The Cenobite Acolytes have a virtually identical appearance to their more senior cenobite faction members the Cenobite summoners. The classes are only distinguished in the Defiance strategy guide where their chief difference is based on their moveset and ability to summon Demons - with acolytes only able to summon flame plumes. The game itself has both classes using a model labelled as "ceno_summon" in game files. Summoners can usually be distinguished from acolytes through their use of Rune Shields, and only they have the ability to summon Demons and use other spells. *Cenobite classes appear to be derived from or otherwise related to the Mages that could be seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain as Kain explored Avernus Cathedral in the chapter Defeat Azimuth. The Defiance official guide explains more of the Cenobite order, explaining them as "a benevolent priestly order. They Outwardly they care for the people of Avernus by providing basic law enforcement, health care and political representation." - although it also notes they conduct secret rites and abduct travellers in service of "their monstrous god". It is unclear if these traits could equally be applied to the Mages. Gallery Defiance-Enemies-CenobiteAcolyte.png|A Cenobite Acolyte in game Defiance-Model-Character-Ceno_summon.png|''"Ceno_summon"'' character model Defiance-Abilities-Cenobites-FirePlume.png|Cenobite acolytes summoning flame plumes Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-06-Cenobite.png|Cenobites concepts in Bonus materials See also *Cenobites **Cenobite summoners *Demons *Azimuth *Avernus **Avernus Cathedral **Avernus Catacombs References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance